villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Razzid Wearat
Razzid Wearat is the main villain of the Redwall series book, The Rogue Crew. Razzid was a monstrous corsair vermin, a hybrid of unknown origin who some said was a cross between a weasel and a rat. He wielded a trident as his weapon of choice. Razzid was completely and utterly evil, taking delight in death, violence, and war. He commanded a vermin crew on his ship, the Greenshroud, and actively sought out enemies to battle. In one particular raid against the Rogue Crew clan of sea otters, he and his crew were defeated and dispersed, and Razzid himself was horribly burned, causing him permanent scars all over his body. Later, whilst he is recovering on a solitary island, he has his three spies (Mowlag, Jiboree and Shekra) spy on his army, to find any mutineers amongst them. After he discovers a ferret captain in his army is trying to take his place (and is also having the rest of the crew rebuild the Greenshroud - so that it can travel on land as well as in the sea), he continues to let the rest of his crew think he is dead. However, after reconstruction of the Greenshroud is complete, Razzid makes a grand entrance, beheads the ferret captain and resumes captaincy of the Greenshroud once and for all - before then making plans to conquer Redwall Abbey. On his way to Mossflower country, he and the rest of the Greenshroud crew callously slaughter some young Long Patrol hares at Salamandastron - and Long Patrol captain Rake Nightfur and some other hares travel to Redwall, to avenge their fallen comrades. Later - when they are lost at sea - two young hedgehogs (Uggo Wiltud and Posybud) are captured by Razzid and his crew. Razzid, discovering that Uggo comes from Redwall, makes the mistake of assuming he will automatically know the way. Thus, he threatens the life of Posybud, saying that he will harm her if Uggo doesn't tell him how to get to Redwall. But, Uggo doesn't know - and the two hedgehogs are later able to escape from the Greenshroud. The Greenshroud does persue them, to try and get them back. But, the Greenshroud gets stuck in a swamp - and, following this and being attacked by insects, Razzid has two of his crew try to get Uggo and Posybud back. But, as luck would have it, Shekra instead manages to find an elderly hedgehog named Drogbuk Wiltud - and kindly invite him onto the Greenshroud, so that she (and Razzid) can manipulate him into showing them the way to Redwall. Razzid goes to torture the information from Drogbuk, but Shekra manages to persuade him not to do so - pointing out that it would be better that way. And, after getting him drunk on ale, Razzid and Shekra do indeed so learn the way to Redwall. Drogbuk later escapes, following an attack launched on the Greenshroud - after Razzid violently turns on him. As they later set sail for Mossflower, the Greenshroud spots some Guosim shrews sleeping whilst campaign - and Razzid has them launch a surprise massacre on the shrews, killing most (if not all) of them. Some (like Jum Gurdy Abbey celler-keeper, Uggo and Posy) survive the onslaught, after having hidden from sight. When he arrives at Redwall, Razzid sailed the Greenshroud straight through Mossflower - and straight at Redwall. However, thanks to him having been burnt by the Rogue Crew, he has developed a fear of fire - and, after the Abbey creatures (having been previously warned by a dream that Uggo had, that Razzid would be coming) starts a bonfire upon the ramparts, Razzid is dissuaded from attacking immediately. He then sails off across the flatlands, hoping to persuade the Redwallers that he has now gone. However, when it is a stormy night, he does return - using the wind to increase the speed of how fast the Greenshroud is sailing across the land, to make sure he has a better chance of ramming down the Abbey gates. He succeeds in doing so, but is surprised ambushed by a combined might of Nightfur's Long Patrol hares, several Guosim shrews and the entire Rogue Crew (who have returned to finish Razzid once and for all). However, Razzid is able to trick them - and he and the weasel cook Badtooth (whom he has used, along with Badtooth's nephew, to spy on Mowlag, Jiboree and Shekra, among others) escape the ensuing battle. Eventually, after having hidden behind an overturned cart in the orchard, Razzid and Badtooth try to break into the Abbey kitchen. However, the noise alerts Redwallers who are in the kitchen at the time - and they fetch Uggo, who (along with Posy) has returned to Redwall. After they manage to break open the window, Razzid has Badtooth enter the kitchen first - but Badtooth is slain by Uggo, who is carrying the sword of the legendary Martin the Warrior. Razzid enters and steps over Badtooth's body, callously saying it serves him for being a fat idiot. After Uggo inadvertantly drops Martin's sword, Razzid pushes him to the floor - and begins torturing him with the trident he wields, intent on slaying the young hedgehog. Posybud then retrives the sword from the floor and stabs Razzid with it, but he doesn't die - and as he advances menacingly towards the two young hedgehogs, Jum Gurdy (having returned to Redwall) hits him over the head with a stave, and it is this that finally kills Razzid... Navigation Category:Redwall Villains Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Pirates Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Misogynists Category:Chaotic Evil